


One Small Eternity

by ReyloTrashCompactor (NextToSomething), SouthSideStory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And they're both idiot virgins., Ben Solo Lives, Exegol smut, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Rey was so ready to jump his bones in that Sith temple., So y'all know what's up., TROS Fix IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextToSomething/pseuds/ReyloTrashCompactor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory
Summary: Rey has wanted Ben Solo for longer than she'd like to admit. A Sith temple wasn't what she had in mind, but she is done with waiting.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 39
Kudos: 584





	One Small Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> More fix it fic, because JJ has lost his privileges.

The ceiling was cracked open, a war raging in the clouds above them, but Rey didn't care. The very sky could fall, raining imperial wreckage and stars, and it wouldn't stop her from kissing Ben. She'd waited a year and more for this, the chance to belong to him—and for him to belong to her. Waiting even one moment longer seemed intolerable.

Ben's arms were so strong around her, grounding and thrilling at once, his lips as soft as his body was hard. His kiss teased far more than it satisfied, the sweetest taste, but not nearly enough. She needed more, everything, and she needed it now.

When she pulled back, Ben smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. His eyes crinkled at the corners, dimples curving with his cheeks. His slightly crooked teeth made him seem suddenly more human. Less intimidating than the masked creature of her nightmares, less perfect than the man of her dreams.

Rey ran her hands beneath his shirt. Gods, he was solid, power written in every cut of his body. She wanted him naked in her bed, but for now, the floor of this temple would have to do.

"Take off your clothes," she said.

It was a testament to her desperation that she didn't trip over that order, even though she'd never been more nervous in her life.

Ben's lips trembled, his eyes heavy lidded. "You want to make love here?"

If she'd thought about it, she might have expected him to use cruder words, but that was all wrong. Love had held them together for a long time now, so what else could they make?

"Yes, here. I've needed you since…" The rest of that sentence was too embarrassing to admit. "I can't wait anymore."

He looked up at the war-torn sky above, then back to her, and Rey couldn't bear it if he said no.

She kissed him again, a whisper of her lips against his. "Please, Ben. Don't make me beg."

He kissed her back, less gently. "Never."

They were too impatient to undress fully. Rey took off her boots, belt, leggings, and underwear; while Ben simply pulled off his shirt, unfastened his pants, and pushed them down along with his shorts. Battle had left both of them bruised and weary, but Rey didn't think there was a force in the galaxy that could get in the way of their passion right now. Ben had the forethought put his shirt beneath her head and her pants under her bottom, giving her some cushion on the stone floor.

He was hard, and Rey wanted to touch him, to see if his cock would fit in her hand as well as she'd imagined. But that could wait. A few kisses had made her achingly wet, and she needed him on top of her, inside her.

He was heavy, even braced on his elbows above her. Weaker than she’d thought, but she was happy to support him. She realized with a sudden jolt that he wasn’t using the pain he was in to fuel him.

“Rey,” he groaned as his skin made contact with hers, velvet and hot and slick. He rocked above her, brushing over where she was so very sensitive. She gasped, digging her fingers into his biceps.

“Have—have you ever—?”

He ground himself against her again with a shudder, his clumsy caresses answering her before his words did.

“No.” His voice was choked and his arms were shaking. Rey knew they should wait, but she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to wait.

She reached between them, grasping him and stroking, once, twice. “Me neither,” she breathed. Then she positioned him where she knew he was supposed to go, where she ached with every beat of her heart.

He kissed her, missing her lips and ending up somewhere beside her nose, but she didn’t care. It was perfect, this was perfect—

He pushed into her in one long thrust, filling her utterly, and it felt like she’d been stabbed. She gasped, then sobbed, her body trying to move away from him but not able to escape.

Fear flashed in his eyes and he made to pull out, but gods, that hurt too.

“Stop,” she panted. She swallowed, trying to focus. “Don’t leave me, just—”

“Rey.”

She looked up at him. “It’s fine, just give me a moment and then—”

“Rey,” he said again, his voice calm and sonorous. He looked at her as if there wasn’t a war above her head, like people weren’t killing and dying only a breath away. He looked at her like they had all the time in the world, and she supposed that now, they did. “Tell me how to make it feel good, or tell me to stop. I don’t care, so long as you aren’t hurting.”

There were tears wetting her temples, blurring her vision in and out of focus. She didn’t want to slow down. She could push through the pain like she had so many times before. Rey shook her head, about to say as much, when Ben touched his forehead to hers.

She was flooded with light, warm and yellow. She wanted to tell Ben to stop, to not use any more of his energy, but it felt so good to be held from the inside as well as out.

“Tell me how to make it feel good,” he said again. She realized then that her eyes were closed and his deep, ponderous voice was all around her. Within and without.

Rey reached between them, touching herself where their bodies met. She was utterly stretched, taut and tight, but she circled her fingers where it was sure to feel good and exhaled.

Ben hummed, pressing his nose against hers. Her circling fingers relieved him as well, and he moved slowly above her. She loosened with each pass of her fingers, a different sort of ache building. Ben was barely moving, just brushing her with a subtle rocking motion. It was good, and very suddenly, it was so much better than good.

Ben grunted, trying to keep his movements gentle, but Rey shifted and kissed his lips. She didn’t need to be handled quite so carefully now.

“More,” she murmured, her words mixing in with the light and the feeling of Ben all around her. “Please, Ben. More.”

"Are you sure?"

He was already moving before she could answer, which told her everything she needed to know about his fraying self control. It hurt and it didn't, but most of all she felt overwhelmed, every part of her bewitched by Ben, caught between him and the floor of this temple. Light above her, inside her, and darkness beneath her back.

Pleasure washed over her with every thrust, focused where they were joined. Nothing had ever felt so right, save the first time they'd touched hands. Ben was her other half, and now he was where he belonged, entwined with her. Light encompassed them, invisible but warm, a shroud that protected them from the cold and darkness of this place.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice fractured.

Rey knew already, but hearing the words stole her breath and pushed her right to the edge. Ben kissed her, soft and clumsy and wet, taking her harder, his rhythm lost entirely—just like she was lost—

" _Rey_."

She circled her fingers faster, reaching, grasping. And then she shattered.

Ben rocked into her roughly, his shout tangling with hers as they came together. All Rey could feel was light and life, bliss and warmth. Somewhere far, far away, a war raged on, but here there was only pleasure and peace.

It took a long moment for her breath to settle and for her to open her eyes. The galaxy was continuing on without them, and Rey needed to join the fight. Ben was watching her, his eyes soft and deep. He was truly beautiful, especially like this.

Well loved.

"I love you," she said.

His mouth twitched, a long standing habit of withholding his feelings, then he smiled for true.

"I know."

She gave him his shirt and set about putting on her own clothes. There was a little bit of blood, but it was hard to notice with everything else. They stood, holding hands as they looked up at the sky exploding over them. The Resistance was winning and it was sobering to watch an empire literally fall from the sky.

"I flew an X-wing," Rey said. "It'll be a tight fit."

Ben chuckled. "You don't want to know what I flew. I'm sure we can squeeze into yours."

She gazed up at him, at Ben, her love and her light. Still broken in so many ways, but alive to work towards repair. She tugged his hand, walking backwards, but Ben went suddenly still. His eyes widened a fraction before he reached for her. He placed his hand low on her belly, his fingers able to span from one hipbone to the other, and stared, transfixed.

Rey placed her hand over his, feeling the lingering little remnant of yellow light within her, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let us know what you think. :)


End file.
